Atlas Governor
The Atlas Governor is a Big Rig from American heavyweight favourites, Atlas. Their 4th MotorStorm approved vehicle, the Governor represents Atlas at the peak of their craft - a hard-hitting destruction machine that absolutely will not be stopped. - PlayStation Store description The Atlas Governor is a Big Rig in MotorStorm and MotorStorm: Pacific Rift. It uses a cab-over-axle design, a design used by some American manufacturers but more common in Europe. Unlocking MotorStorm The Governor was added to MotorStorm as downloadable content, through separate regional means: * as part of Rascal & Governor vehicle pack; via the EU PlayStation StoreRascal & Governor on PS3 | Official PlayStation™Store UK; * as part of the Devil's Weekend; via the US PlayStation StoreMotorStorm™ Devil's Weekend on PS3 | Official PlayStation™ Store US Resemblance The Governor resembles the Freightliner FLA, that notably appears in Terminator 2: Judgement DayIMCDBb.org: 1984 Freightliner FLA in "Terminator 2: Judgement Day, 1991"; the first chase scene in the movie has the villanous T-1000 drive a truck very similar to this one in pursuit of the teenaged John Connor, who is on his motorcycle. The name of this vehicle appears to be an homage to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arnold_Schwarzenegger the movie's lead, who is a former Governor of California]. Trivia *In Pacific Rift, the rear bumper of the Governor's yellow livery reads Reptiles on a Rig, a reference to the movie Snakes on a Plane. It is even written in the same font. *In Pacific Rift, Governors driven by the AI can use the liveries that were only available to players in Monument Valley, which are now unusable for players for unexplained reasons. This effectively makes them the only "AI-only" liveries in Pacific Rift. *When this vehicle crashes, the unused rear wheels can be removed, giving it a four-wheeler appearance. *This vehicle is also included in MotorStorm RC as a remote-control big rig. *This Big Rig bears a slight resemblance to the cab of Optimus Prime from the original series of The Transformers in the 1980s, although there is no livery that looks like him. *Like all other DLC vehicles from MotorStorm, ''it is one of the few vehicles in ''Pacific Rift that doesn't carry any liveries over from the original game (except for the AI Characters). *In ''Pacific Rift, ''Alfred Beit (beige "Skulls" livery), Jackson Stone (blue/olive "Star" livery) and Cerridwen (black/orange "Canyon" livery) are the AI Characters seen driving this vehicle. Gallery Gov 5.jpg|Signature DLC Livery. Gov 4a.jpg Gov 3.jpg Gov 2.jpg Gov 1.jpg MSPR gov mv 2.jpg|Jackson Stone's livery. Note: this is an MSMV livery and is not available to the Player in MSPR. MSPR gov axle.jpg|What's missing? Mspr gov 1.jpg|Alfred Beit's livery. Note: this is an MSMV livery and is not available to the Player in MSPR. COE.jpg|The Freightliner COE, which shares similarities withthe Governor. 7993369B-1531-4704-92BA-41B7C9ABBF33.jpeg|Blue/olive livery. (Player livery in MSMV, AI-only in MSPR) D6C28BEB-5891-41DE-8713-0D5EF0944D2A.jpeg|Skulls livery. (Player livery in MSMV, AI-only in MSPR) 904B8701-E207-47CA-85A0-490F7315ED42.jpeg|Cowboy livery. (Player livery in MSMV, AI-only in MSPR) References Category:Vehicles Category:Big Rigs Category:Atlas Category:Vehicles (MSMV) Category:Vehicles (MSPR) Category:Vehicles (MSRC) Category:MotorStorm Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:MotorStorm RC Category:DLC Category:Gameplay